Blow In Love
by AestheticPisces
Summary: VERY DIRTY SMUT with beautiful romance at the end. Rated M for a reason!


(Short VERY DIRTY smut one shot)

Rated M!

James' point of view

It was a dark starry night, James was laying next to Jessie underneith the stars in their sleeping bags, Meowth went off with a girl Meowth tonight for some sort of dinner sate thing. Pft, Pokemon..James thought, Staring at Jessies beautiful Crimson hair. I really love her but never got around to telling her before..Ugh. James thought, rolling around trying to get comfortable.

2 hours go by, its now 3 am...

James wakes up, rolling over to see that Jessie has rolled over facing him. James sighs and tries to get comfortable again, until he feels something rock hard press against his sleeping bag, he moans quietly, oh... _f-fuck_ , I feel like I'm goong to explode, I'm s-so hot.. I feel precum drip down my rock hard cock. Team rocket has alwaha been so caught up in trying to catch that dreaded Pikachu to havw time to focus on masturbating or sex, It's been about 6 years since I've last came at all..I feel like if I don't get up and go off somewhere now, I'm going to cum and have the biggest orgasm right here in front of Jessie, but I can't get up, if i do i'll cum, this is how bad it is right now..this is how you're going to play me?! You stupid dick..James gets out of his sleeping bag onto his knees trying to get up, holding his somehow huge rockhard cock, he can feel himself about to have the biggest orgasm of his life, but little does he know Jessies awake and watching him.. He tries to get up off his knees from Jessies view but before he can his body starts to shutter, he can feel everything in his body light up on fire with the most pleasure he's ever felt, he face can show it, "Oh god...no...not right **here**!!" his cock spurts out so hard all over his chest, he tries to hold back his moans but he lets out the most deepest sexiest moan Jessies ever heard, " _Uhhhhoohhhhhhh ohhhhh_ ~ _fuuuck!!_ " James's body shutters with every breath and movement, he feels like hes having the best feeling hes ever had in his life, he can't take the amount of pleasure, he can feel his cock spraying so hard. James uses a hand to grasp himself so he doesnt fall over. "Oh fucking h-hell..ughhhh..." Its finally over, James' face was flushed red, a tear fell down his face, the orgasm was that good and he also was so embarrassed, even if Jessie is asleep..Well so he thought... He needed to clean uo the mess, but for some reason he still felt so hot and horny, guess because its been 6 years and he has way to much built up, his balls cramp sometimes just because he doesn't let lose every once in awhile. his cock was still hard as a rock and wouldnt go down any but felt controllable at least. James suddenly heard a female moan..He wondered, but his cock started to throb the more he heard the moans. 'Where are they coming from?' he thought to himself, until he notices Jessies sleeping back moving, "j-j-James, oh, James..." James' face turned red, he felt he needs to cum again, _bad._

Jessie rolled over to look at James again.

"J-james...I saw everything..I-i need you, _now!"_ James crawled over to her, she was already naked?! James' body shivered, he already felt so close.

"James I'd usually yell at you and call you a stupid boy...but right now..right now you're one fucking hot man" She crawled out of her sleeping bag and stood up with James, Jessie wrapped her hand around James' pulsating cock, she felt the veins and everything, James knew he was about to cum, he could alreasy feel his body shuttering, but he held it back, even tho it felt like heaven,he had to for her..

Jessie snickered. "James..I know you can't hold back." She laughed "Such a boy" and rolled her eyes. "But i understabd it's been years, so you have nothing to be ashamed of." She reached her pointer finger and slid it between her the partners throbbing head and licked the dripping precum off of her finger. "Holy fuck...I need you now, dont be afraid to let lose in my mouth" She said falling to her knees. "B-but Jessie" James stuttered, but before he could get the chance she already started to suck him off. James can barely hold himself back with her touch, this is to much pleasure, he could faint fron the amount he's feeling. He starts to shutter, he body starts going limp, he know he couldn't stop it this time, oh there's no stopping this orgasm. His body shakes, his eyes roll back, his cock starts throbbing. **_"OH GOD, JESSIE I'M GOING TO FUCKING CUM"_**

His body starts shuttering throwing him off balance, he starts to spurt so much cum out that it actually hurts a bit with how fast its coming out. " ** _Oh fuck! OH F-Ohhhhhuuuhggggghhhhhhhhhh uh uh~J-Jessie~"_** The hot cum sprayed all over Jessies big tits, she couldn't take it, James' orgasm was so hot, she just had to make it better, she had to make him hers. She stood up and grabbed james orgasmic face kissing him hard, James' cock slipped in between Jessies legs while cumming and sprayed all over her sweet plump ass. Jessie licked James' cock off and bent over forcing James' cock into her, James' moaned and grabbed her hips, pushing her onti the cum soaked ground, forced open her legs and started fucking her from the front, she felt heaven, james' cock pulsed fron pleasure. "Jessie you're so t-tight" Jessie could barely speak "I-i n-never thought y-you were this huge" she was about to reach climax, and James could tell he was, too. James grabbed her hipps and started pounding inti her harder, making smacking noises. _"J-James! Oh fuck.. **JAMES!!!!! O-OH~"**_ Sge reached climax, James did at the exact same time, she was too hot not to cum while watching her orgasmic face. **_"J-JESSICA!!!!! Ahhooh"_** They both wrapped their arms around eachother kissing, Jessie sunk her claw like nails into James' back, James came inside her so hard, she fell onto him shivering, shaking and panting, nearly about to pass out. They both layed there for a few minutes, naked, the cold wind didnt bother them from the heat in their bodies still. "J-james, I'm in love with you.." James look down at her watering eyes, Jessie held onto him so tightly "I-i never wanna lose you" Tears fell down James' face, hearing her say those words. "Jessie I've loved you for years, I was always afraid you wouldn't love me back" James started to cry harder, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing her forehead. "Come sleep in my sleeping bag with me tonight..I don't want to sleep alone." Jessies eyes filled with tears, James never thought she was so sensitive and sweet inside. James crawled into her sleeping bag with her. Jessie layed her head on his bare chest, they held eachother close. "I love you, Jessica"


End file.
